


When It's Cold Outside, Am I Here In Vain

by revenblue



Category: Neopets
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: During the Altador Cup, everyone's in, well, Altador. Some adjust to the climate better than others.





	When It's Cold Outside, Am I Here In Vain

**Author's Note:**

> So... I ship this. I don't even know why. Hashtag yolo?

"Can I sleep with you?"

You groan, looking over at the figure in your doorway, all lean body and puffed out hair. Why does Vere always come to _you_? "It's like three in the morning, Vere," you grumble, rolling over. "Go cuddle with Aldric, he won't care."

Unlike _you_ , woken up in the middle of the night. You sleep light when you're away from the familiar sounds of home, the whirring gears and rumbling magma you grew up with, so even at the best of times you wake up at the slightest provocation. And now is _not_ the best of times. After all, you have a game tomorrow.

She pouts audibly at you. "Tulah, I'm _cold_. And Aldric snores."

He _does_ , and it's _terrifying_. The first time you'd heard it you'd thought it was an earthquake, the ground threatening to crack open with floods of magma. You wouldn't want to share a room with that either.

...Fine. She wins. "Come here," you say, lifting the edges of the mass of thick blankets you'd piled on your bed. After all, she's not _wrong_ about the cold, up here on the surface. Nothing like the comforting molten warmth of home. How do they stand it?

A squeak and she's there, burrowing into your side in the way that's unfortunately become familiar over the last few years. Her paws wrap around you, sliding under your shirt-

You hiss, shoving away those frozen fingers. "You're _freezing_!"

"I _told_ you I was cold," she mumbles into your neck and you give in, holding her close as she shivers.

This is your life now, you guess. Substitute hot water bottle. You sigh, pressing your nose into her soft hair where you can smell the shampoo she insists on bringing from home. Not that you're complaining. It's comfortingly familiar, and you'd never admit it but it helps you sleep better too.

"Tomorrow," you start, "don't bother going to your room. We both know you'll end up here anyway, so let's skip the whole routine. That way you don't have to wake me up in the middle of the night, _again_. How's that sound?"

She snores softly, already asleep, and you sigh again. You'll just have to tell her in the morning.

Hugging her closer, you yawn, letting your eyes fall shut. You're comfortable here, with her in your bed, and you hardly notice when sleep claims you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say it's like 16C in there. They're from Moltara, everything else is cold to them XD  
> And Vere's the only one on the team who's not Magma or Fire, so. She's gon' freeze.
> 
> Title from [Always](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAonMlhXtuQ) by Erasure because I've been listening to it (the extended version) a lot recently thanks to this one other fanfic and it was easier than using that line to start a whole new wip...
> 
> This was originally gonna be a drabble but *waves hand at wordcount* as you can see, that didn't work out. ~~Not that I could resist the call of the round number anyway.~~
> 
> **Anyway I hope you liked my first foray into f/f writing! :D**


End file.
